helloprojectfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Akimoto Miharu
Akimoto Miharu '(秋元三春, born on March 17, 1998) is a former 1st generation DreamS Kenshuusei and sub-leader of Japanese pop group NeXus. She is also the leader of NeXus sub-unit Amefuri. She is also the older sister of HoshiBoshi Pro's Akimoto Kureno, and younger sister of DreamS soloist Akimoto Yumi. Biography 2009 On October 28, Akimoto Miharu was chosen to be a DreamS Kenshuusei, getting through the Dreams! Kenshuusei auditions after failing to get into Polaris α, alongside 15 other girls. She was trained for two years and was one of the oldest and one of the most popular Kenshuusei. 2011 Akimoto, alongside fellow kenshuusei members Yamada Ayumu , Sugiura Asuka, Fujimoto Emi and Fujiwara Kumiko, are chosen to form a new DreamS group called "NeXus". It is also announced that Akimoto will be the sub-leader, as it is chosen by age. NeXus was started off as an Indie group, and was able to reach their goal, officially debuting on December 31 with "Koi no Shirushi". 2012 On March 2, it was announced that Miyanaga Misaki alongside NeXus' Fujiwara Emi, Akimoto Miharu and Sugiura Asuka, were to create a dance unit called μ's. On June 2, 4 months after it was announced, μ's danced to Up Up Girls (Kari)'s Chopper☆Chopper & S.M's dance unit Younique's Maxstep at the PolaVega collaboration concert. On November 13, it was announced that there will be two units within NeXus -- the first unit consisting of Yamada Ayumu, Fujiwara Kumiko and Akimoto Miharu, called "Amefuri"; the second unit consisting of Sugiura Asuka & Fujimoto Emi called "MoeDoki". On October 8, Akimoto released her second solo single, Hatsukoi/Naked Genius. 2013 The first unit "Amefuri" debuted on January 17, with "Magic of Love", which sold 95,634 copies. The second unit, "Tachiagirl" debuted on February 20, with "Ohayou, Mata Ashita". They are still active. On March 20, Ayumu released her first solo single, "Marionette no Kokoro/Tip Taps Tip" which sold 365,243 copies, making it her highest single yet. She is currently the third most popular member of NeXus, after Yamada Ayumu and Sugiura Asuka. On May 3, Akimoto released her third solo single, Filter/Oboeteiru Kara. Profile *'Name: 'Akimoto Miharu *'Nickname: Mii-chan, Hyper Hyper Girl, Kid Sister, Haruruu, Haru, AkiHaru, Aki-chan, Aki-nee. *'Birthday: '''March 17, 1998 (Age 15) *'Birthplace:' Tokyo, Japan *'Blood type:' AB *'Height:' 154cm (5"1) *'Hello! Project Status:' **2009-10-28: DreamS Kenshuusei **2011-12-31: NeXus Member *'UP-FRONT PROMOTION Status:' **2011-01-01: Member *'Years in NeXus :' 3 Years *'NeXus Color:' '''Sky Blue' *'Amefuri Color:' Lavender *'Eastern Zodiac:' Tiger *'Western Zodiac: '''Pisces *'Charm Point: Smile and wit *'Weak Point: '''Talks too much, cant sit still *'Strong Point: 'Always Positive and shining! *'Favourite Animal: 'Hamsters *'Special Skill: Piano *'Hobbies: '''Singing, Playing Piano, Watching anime, Reading manga, Watching K-dramas *'Favorite Food(s):' Roasted Seaweed, Sushi *'Least Favorite Food(s): Bitter Melon and Okra *'Favorite Colors: '''Pastel Colors, Blue *'Favorite Sport: All sports! *'Favorite Show: '''Love Rain, Playful Kiss, Cinderella's Stepsister *'Quality you have that you won't lose to anyone:' My love for Asia! *'Motto: "Good fortune comes to the homes of those who smile" *'Looks up to: Suzuki Eri, Yamada Ayumu, Minegishi Minami, Mayu Watanabe, Satou Masaki ' *'''Favorite Song: "Tabidachi no Haru ga Kita" by NeXus *'Hello! Project groups:' **NeXus (2011 - present) **Amefuri (2013 - present) **Dearly Stars (2013 - Present) Singles Participated In Indie Singles #2011.05.11 Koi no Shirushi https://www.box.com/shared/t1qdbv0b2a1flt8zqeqs Lyrics http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RF3re01c2Ks Song #2011.07.14 The World is All One!! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J7eP8OruQ2c Songhttps://www.box.com/s/dgj91drx1r4mgrkmjtnn Lyrics #2011.11.11 GO MY WAY!! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=04LQ5cTmIcU Song Major Singles #2011.12.31 Change!!! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LPy_jVDPn0U SongLyrics] #2012.03.14 We Have A Dream! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IlN-jdFTz_Q Songhttps://www.box.com/s/zksj036f584sbv1i8hmx Lyrics #2012.06.26 Jibun Rest@rt! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ubKBwAEmVhA Songhttps://www.box.com/s/p8huj70ejdb5o27yisgd Lyrics #2012.09.25 Ai no Yokan https://www.box.com/shared/wbrn0zg3l0reiq4yabfo Lyrics http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iweHIr5_JUY Song #2013.01.19 A B C D E-cha E-cha Shitai https://www.box.com/s/ohb0kj39mka48cc9owom Lyrics #2013.04.15 Kimi Sae Ireba Nani mo Iranai https://www.box.com/s/g3x3a63zzd416aefoc21 Lyrics #2013.05.10 Passionate Squall http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N0vECMAYymg Songhttps://www.box.com/s/zvyyznm8voi52xe22nn7 Lyrics #2013.06.14 I★my★me★mine/Samidare Bijo ga Samidareru [Lyrics/Lyrics ] #2013.07.20 Bara no Kajitsu Amefuri #2013.01.17 Magic of Love #2013.05.05 Koi, Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu! https://www.box.com/shared/uy3l0jfalosq47dm9eus Lyrics http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sw65HExgZFg Song Muse (μ's) #2012.06.02 Chopper☆Chopper/Maxstep Solo Singles #2012.03.20 Marionette no Kokoro/Tip Taps Tip http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8J0rGDP6T70 Marionette no Kokorohttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zrgSQoE31mo Tip Taps Tip #2012.10.08 Hatsukoi/Naked Genius #2013.05.03 Filter/Oboeteiru Kara Dramas #2013.03.17 Hagemasu! Yude Tamago~! (as Mizutani Risa) Trivia *Has an older sister and younger brother. *Her younger brother is HoshiBoshi Pro's Akimoto Kureno, and her older sister is DreamS soloist Akimoto Yumi. *She, her younger brother and older sister are all idols (the other pair of siblings being the Fujiwara sisters). *Can easily change the pitch of her voice (From Kumiko's low-pitched voice to Emi's high-pitched voice) *If she wasn't in NeXus, she says she would either want to be piano teacher or a voice actress. *Is the most expressive when singing *Is known to have a really powerful prescence on stage. *Wants to sparkle the most on stage. *Wants to defeat their rival Polaris α. *Wants to perform at Budokan and Kohaku. *Is the prankster of the group. *Wished she had a cool, distinctive dialect like Yamada Ayumu. *Says Yamada Ayumu knows her best. *If she could be any member, she would be Fujiwara Emi, because she wants to know what's it like to be a powerful dancer. *Auditioned for DreamS because she wanted to show people her strong personality and put it to use. *Her opinion on her NeXus Members: **Yamada Ayumu: Queen of Hearts! (laugh) **Sugiura Asuka: MoeMoe-chan!~ **Fujimoto Emi: DokiDancing-chan! **Fujiwara Kumiko: Powerful ! *The other members' opinions on Akimoto's characters: **Yamada Ayumu: Hyper Hyper Girl **Sugiura Asuka: Positive Machine! **Fujimoto Emi: Powerful and strongwilled **Fujiwara Kumiko: Prankster! *Is envied for her powerful prescence onstage. *MC's at alot of NeXus' concerts and performances. *Is the shortest in NeXus. *Has the same first name as Midorikawa Miharu. They are also the same age. *Midorikawa Miharu and her call each other "Miha" and "Haru" to avoid confusion between the two. *Midorikawa Miharu and her might form a piano singing duet group called "MihaxHaru". This is yet to be confirmed. *Midorikawa Miharu and her are called the "Miharu-twins" of DreamS. *After her voice has been lower since puberty, she has a lower voice and sings with it more often. *Hasn't changed her hairstyle since debut. *Her and her younger brother are close. Category:DreamS Category:NeXus Member Category:Blue Member Color Category:2011 Debuts Category:Amefuri Member Category:March Births Category:Births in 1998 Category:Members from Tokyo Category:Former DreamS Kenshuusei Category:Purple Member Color Category:Sub-Leader Category:1st Generation DreamS Kenshuusei